The Final Frontier
by A. R. Imora
Summary: Two women from old Earth finds themselves transported through time. When they wake up again they finds themselves in the custody of a pointy eared alien, and on the most famous ship that Starfleet ever created. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1: The Vulcan

_The Final Frontier_

**DISCLAIMER!!! **

**Only claim the unoriginal Characters. All Star Trek Originals belong to those who have the rights to them now. Not me…even though I wish I did own them.**

**-sigh- -.- **

**Okay, this might be a little confusing at first; only because I am using a couple of characters that are mine from another story. If there is anything you would like me to clear up I'll do so. **

**Aislyn is meant to be a little contradictory at times. She'll say one thing and do another, its how she is. Expect her to be a little volatile, and expect Spock to be a little OCC. **

**If there is anything else, let me know. ^^ Enjoy!!! (oh, that goes for Grammar mistakes like wrong words and stuff, it wont be perfect…I know that)**

Chapter 1: The Vulcan

There were two of them, two vampires. More than Aislyn Ivoneau wanted to handle at the moment.

After attacking, as was her task, Aislyn found herself on the ground watching the Vampire above her. He was amiably pissed. Hissing at her; spitting. Claudia stood, weaponless, at the back wall, the Vampire's attention on her. Aislyn slowly slid her hand down to her coat. If Claudia could keep his attention for long enough; she might be able to get a shot.

As she gripped the handle of her gun she started to see a little clearer. Thinking that Claudia had started her power she looked back. The Vampire crouched away from them.

"What the hell is that?" Aislyn asked. Claudia stepped forward, completely ignoring the vampire for the moment.

A light had started to form at the top of the building. As it spread it consumed the entire area. Suddenly maddened by the intruding light the Vampire attacked. Claudia went backwards, her head hit the stone floor and Aislyn heard something crack.

"CLAUDIA!!!!" She shot forward to try and grab her friend. The Vampire tackled her and reared his head back. She screamed and the bright light shot downward consuming everything around them. It was then that she blacked out.

(-)

"She's waking up," A voice said.

Aislyn groaned, pain shot through her head as she tried to open her eyes. She felt something stick into her neck and she yelped. Immediately, her sight cleared and she was able to sit up. The whole world was dark, save for a fire glowing next to her.

"Where am I?" she asked. Someone moved next to her and she swung around reaching for her gun. Whoever was there had taken her weapons. Slapping her hands together she closed her eyes and concentrated. Using her hearing alone she was able to pin point where the person was. Standing she shrugged off her jacket and struck two of her fingers against her left fore arm. Turning in a circle she trapped them.

Someone yelled and she heard a vampire growl. Opening her eyes she was met with the most odd of sights.

Standing before her was man…no, alien…he was about six feet tall, with black hair, pale skin, and strangely pointed ears. Dark brown eyes set under arched eyebrows studied her from across the fire.

"Spock, I wonder if she understands us," said another man next to the alien/man.

This man was dark haired also, but with lighter eyes, and a much shorter build. Still, Aislyn was quite sure she could take them both. Even without her weapons.

"I understand you fine," she snapped. "I want to know where my friend is, and my weapons."

The man named Spock arched one of his neat eye brows. "Your…weapons are in the custody of the U.S.S Enterprise, as are you and your….friends."

"I only have one friend," Aislyn snapped. "And I want to know where she is!" The other man took a step forward, only to be stopped by a tirade of flames blocking his path.

"Amazing," he said. "How are you doing this?"

Aislyn blinked in surprise. "Tell, me what I want to know and I might tell you."

"Dr. McCoy, it is only logical that she should know where her friend is," Spock said.

"Yes, yes, but would you first mind telling me your name?" McCoy asked. "And, uh, perhaps toning down the fire…"

"Why? It's not like it's hurting the surrounding area," Aislyn said. She looked around. "In fact…it looks as if this place has been through a fire epidemic already."

"Well, look, I'd like to tend to your medical needs. I am a doctor after all," McCoy said. "I am Leonard McCoy, and this is Spock." He pointed to the strange man standing next to him.

Aislyn sighed. "I guess…." She lowered her hands and the flames disappeared into the ground. Spock took in the surrounding area.

"Fascinating," he whispered. He crouched down and grabbed a handful of the dirt that covered the area.

"What is your name?" Leonard asked.

"Aislyn, Aislyn Ivoneau."

"Well, Aislyn, it's nice to meet you," he put a hand on her shoulder and pushed down. She reacted out of instinct and swung around grabbing his arm and bringing it being his back. Spock jumped and pointed what looked like a computer mouse at her. McCoy gasped in pain and struggled. He tried to reach around with his other hand. Aislyn grabbed it and pinned him on the ground.

"I would insist that you desist and let him go," Spock said.

"Or what, you're going to throw that computer mouse at me?" Aislyn asked.

Spock to a step back, he had never been challenged so frankly by a woman before. Before he could react she shook her head and immediately released the doctor.

"Sorry, but you shouldn't try those things with me…I react out of impulse…" she paused and took a step back. "You caught me by surprise."

"I'm sorry," McCoy said rubbing his wrist. "Where did you learn to do that? I couldn't follow you at all. How you moved."

"Long years of vigorous danger will do that to a girl. It's either kill or be killed where I'm from…speaking of which, where am I?"

"You are on the planet Cados," Spock answered sitting across the fire from them. Aislyn mimicked him and stared into the flames.

"You mean I'm on a whole different planet?"

Both McCoy and Spock shared a look.

"Where are you from? When were you born?" Aislyn looked back at the doctor as he pressed down on her shoulder. She felt another twinge like before and tried to crane her neck to see what he was doing.

"I am from Italy, Rome to be exact…and I was born August 4th 1984…why?"

McCoy stopped rubbing her shoulder and sucked in a deep breath. "Aislyn it is currently the year 23859."

For a moment she stopped breathing. Something she had learned from working with other Vampires. "You mean it's been 21850 years between now and 2009?"

"2009? You are from 2009? Where is that?" McCoy asked.

"That's the year dumb ass, before I was magically transported here I was in the year 2009…speaking of which, you still haven't answered my questions."

"Which were?"

"I believe she inquired about her friend and her weapons," Spock put in. His eyes still hadn't left her and Aislyn was starting to grow tired of his look.

"Has anyone ever told you that it is rude to stare?" she snapped. He raised one eye brow.

"I am not familiar with this. I am merely studying your strange appearance," he said matter of fact.

"This coming from an Alien," she mumbled.

"The correct race would be Vulcan, and I am merely curious about you…I haven't seen anyone create flames out of thin air like so," he said.

Aislyn shook her head. Something snapped next to her and she jumped. From the darkness she could see glowing red eyes appear.

"Shit, the Vampire!" She jumped up and reached for her gun, which wasn't there. "God damn you! Where are my weapons?" She growled stalking towards Spock. The Vulcan stood, a whole foot taller than she was. He reached out for her, trying to stop the onslaught. Aislyn grabbed his arms and, with amazing strength, spun him around, knocking his knees out from under him. She rode him to the ground and lifted both his hands above his head. She was straddling his waist, her face close to his.

"Your weapons are in our custody, they are being looked at as we speak," he said.

"I need them," she hissed. Spock blinked, but said nothing. "That thing that is out there will kill you both if it gets a chance, why did you kill it when you saw it?"

"It was illogical at the time; after all, it is a living creature."

Aislyn growled and lowered her head, her dark hair brushing his face. Spock took in a sharp breath. Emotion…it flared over him and he had to fight it back. No! He wasn't supposed to feel, ever! He was Vulcan, they were impervious to emotions.

"Ms. Ivoneau, if you will please get off me. This position is…uncomfortable, as there is a rock piercing my back."

Aislyn raised her head. He was taken aback at her eyes. They were honey colored, it was the only way Spock could have described them. He stared into them, seeing the depth. She raised an eyebrow and her eyes went blank, all the feeling leaving them the second they made contact.

"Fascinating," he whispered again. Aislyn rolled her eyes then stood slowly, letting him up.

"Look, I don't mean to be forceful, but you both don't understand how dangerous this creature is! You should have killed him the moment he stepped foot here," she said.

Spock looked over at McCoy. "That would be an illogical request, this…creature, has proved to be of no danger to us. If that is the fact, then we should have killed you the moment we saw you too. Yet, we did not," Spock said.

Aislyn sighed. "I understand, but you'll regret it; letting it live along with my self." She went back to the other side of the fire and sat down. Closing her eyes she felt out with her power.

Spock sat across from her, intrigued. "What are you doing?"

Her eyes opened and he went back. If possible, her eyes had grown lighter, as if an invisible fire burned behind them. She blinked once and they dulled.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I inquired after what you were doing," he said.

"Oh, it's nothing really. Just a meditation that I was taught to track my surroundings," she said.

"And the results?"

She stretched out her legs and leaned back. "There are three men approaching from the north, and the vampire is circling us. That's all I know."

"She must mean the rest of our search party," McCoy said. Aislyn sat up.

"There are more of you people?" she asked.

"There are 430 of us, on a ship in the sky," McCoy said. She tilted her head.

"I'm from the past, not stupid." Once again, Spock raised his eyebrow.

There was a snap behind them and Aislyn was swiftly on her feet. She lowered herself and had her hands up, ready for a fight. Something growled and a dark shape charged forward. It tackled Aislyn to the ground. Spock and McCoy pulled out their fasers and tried to point it towards the creature.

Aislyn turned the vampire under her and proceeded to shove her fist against his nose. He growled at her and swept his hand out. His claws caught her arm and tore into her flesh. She cried out and raised her right hand. Red flames surrounded her fist, consumed her arm. She screamed and started to bring it down on the vampire's head when he cried out.

"STOP!!!" The suddenness of his voice surprised her.

"What…who are you?" she asked.

"I didn't mean to attack you, I'm just hungry," he whined. Aislyn stood, the flames on her arm still burning.

"Who are you?" she asked again.

The vampire sat up. Once the appearance of the creature had gone, he was little more than a teenager.

"I am your brother…" he said softly.

Aislyn jumped away from him, the flames disappearing.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was trying to tell you about it when your partner attacked me," the boy said.

Aislyn stared at him for a moment, trying to assess whether or not he was telling the truth.

"How do I know this is not a ploy to attack me when I'm off guard?" she asked.

The boy was breathing hard as he raised a hand. "Because I would have done it already," he stated. "You may be fast, but when you're off guard I'm faster. You wouldn't even see me hit."

"Then whatever that vampire flunky of yours told you isn't true, boy. I am the fastest human to ever have graduated from the academy, I know when your kind moves, even when I'm not paying attention," Aislyn stated folding her arms. "What is your name?"

"Nicolas, I came with another Vampire. I think he may have gone up on the ship with your friend, I haven't seen him anywhere and believe me I know he was here," he said.

"Nicolas…that was my brother's name, but that's impossible; he died years ago."

"_Doctor McCoy, your patient has started to wake, I think it's time for you all to beam up now."_

Aislyn took her eyes off the vampire for a moment to look back at McCoy and Spock.

"What about the rest of the search party, Captain?" McCoy asked.

"_They have already been beamed aboard." _

Nicolas stood next to Aislyn. "Holy cow," he stated softly. "That was Captain Kirk wasn't it?"

Spock tilted his head at them. "And how would you know that if you are not from this time?"

Nicolas' eyes widened. "Oh, I forgot. I can't tell you that Mr. Spock sorry, but I can promise that it is nothing serious."

Spock raised one angled eye brow as if he didn't believe the boy. Aislyn knew though, she could tell when people where lying and when they were telling the truth…unfortunately.

"Alright Captain, four to beam up," McCoy said.

Spock came up behind Aislyn. "Since you are not accustomed to our way of travel I will beam up with you," he said.

Slowly Aislyn nodded. Spock returned it and wrapped an arm around her. He looked back at McCoy who spoke into the communicator again.

"Alright Scottie, Energize."

(-)

Aislyn felt every cell in her body reform as they landed on what looked like a platform. Once the lights disappeared she noticed that they were not alone in the compact room.

Spock moved away from her and she swayed.

"Are you alright?" McCoy asked putting a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

Aislyn nodded. "Yeah, just a little bit of vertigo. I don't like flying, let alone being teleported."

McCoy nodded and grabbed onto her arm to help her down the stairs. "Well, come on you two. I have to give you both a thorough physical before I can let you wander the ship."

Nicolas followed behind them with a group of people.

"McCoy, status report," said a man with blonde hair to their left. McCoy kept pushing Aislyn forward as he started to relate all his information to who she conceived only to be the captain.

When they arrived in the sick bay Claudia was sitting up in her bed. "Oh Thank God you're alright!" she exclaimed starting to move. One of the medical attendants grabbed her arm. Aislyn broke hold of McCoy and moved to her friend's side.

"You can let go of me, I'm not going anywhere now," Claudia told the guard. When he didn't acknowledge her Aislyn moved towards them. Before anyone could register what she was going to do she grabbed the underside of his arm and squeezed the pressure point just below his elbow. He yelped and Claudia took the advantage to squeeze the point in his hand. He let go and stumbled away from her. Aislyn spun his arm and pushed him towards the group.

"I think that you would be wise to listen to her next time, champ," she told the guard. "The next time you may not be so lucky."

McCoy checked him over and shook his head. "Pride of the Starfleet Academy you are," he said before moving to the two newcomers.

Aislyn sat on the bed next to Claudia as McCoy started testing her and injecting her with various hypos. When he was done with her physical she jumped off the bed.

"Did you have to poke all those things in me?" she asked rubbing her neck.

"It's a precaution. We have 400 people on this ship, I don't want some kind of epidemic to start because of some disease I didn't bother immunizing you all from," Bones said. Claudia laughed.

"The only disease you're gonna get from Aislyn Ivoneau is the stubbornness disease," she said. "We can't carry diseases Doc, being a human that possesses the power of fire has its advantages." She snapped her fingers together and a blue flame erupted from the tips of her fingers.

Bones stared at her hand in fascination. "How the in the hell do you guys do that?" he asked amazed.

Aislyn shrugged. "If we knew we wouldn't tell you anyways."

"As far as we know, it's the coagulants in our blood. They literally boil when we use this power. Our white blood cells are higher than most people," Claudia put in. "But no one is entirely sure why it runs in the blood."

"We're the only two people in Italy who have this power, but so did my dad. Claudia is the anomaly in that; none of her ancestors were Phyrokinetics," Aislyn stated from across the room.

"You're not going to tell him?" Claudia asked. Aislyn looked over at her.

"Tell him what?" she asked.

"About _it_," the other woman stressed. She waved her hands and Aislyn knew what she was talking about it.

"It's nothing he needs to concern himself about. That is only between Doctor Adien Van Halen and me," Aislyn said irritated.

"Whatever you're keeping from my lead doctor better not have anything to do with us," Jim Kirk said from near the door.

Both Aislyn and Claudia tensed. They hadn't even heard the door open letting Spock and Kirk inside the room.

"It is nothing that has to concern you, Captain, it isn't anything that you will catch," Aislyn snapped quickly. "Like I said, it is only between my doctor and me."

"Well, I am your doctor now Aislyn and I would like to know what you're keeping from me," Bones said crossing his arms.

Aislyn opened her mouth to retort when a large boom shook the ship. She was thrown back into the wall, her head hitting the metal outlaying of the table.

"_Captain Kirk and Commander Spock, you are needed on the bridge,"_ a female voice said over the intercom.

Kirk moved to the wall and pressed the button. "Lieutenant what's going on up there?"

The voice came back. "_It's something you're going to have to see for yourself Captain…"_

Aislyn grabbed onto the table and pulled herself up. She could hear shouting on the other side of the intercom.

"_Where the hell am I? Who the hell are you people? Don't touch me!" _

Something Crashed.

The Lieutenant's voice came back on. _"Captain, I really think you need to come up here, maybe Doctor McCoy too."_

Aislyn looked back at Claudia and grinned.

"That was Adien wasn't it?" Claudia asked smiling. She swung the covers back and jumped out of the bed.

"Whoa cowgirl, you shouldn't be out of that bed," Bones said. He made for Claudia. She put up her hands.

"Believe me Doc, if that is Adien on the bridge then you're gonna need all the help you can get with her."

Aislyn laughed. "Yeah, she's a live wire that one."

Nicolas stepped from the side of the room. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Claudia jumped. "Holy shit, it's the vampire! What the hell did you bring him on board for?" She yelled at Aislyn.

"Because all high and mighty here thinks he's my brother," Aislyn snapped. "And I don't feel bad vibes coming from him so I had no choice but to believe him."

Claudia eyed the youth but nodded her head. "What happened to the second one? There was another one with you," she asked him.

Nicolas shook his head. "I don't know. I lost track of him when we were brought here."

Claudia looked at Aislyn. "Then on top of being on a ship in space, we've got a rouge vampire on our hands."

"Not only a rouge vampire, but a master vampire at that," Nicolas added. "This guy is powerful; I was following him when you guys showed up."

"Aislyn," Claudia warned.

Aislyn held up her hands. "Sheesh, one problem at a time, okay? Let's get Adien calmed down before she kills someone up there." With that she turned and walked towards the Captain and rest of his crew.

9


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2!!! Finally! Sorry it took so long, it's been busy. They're going to be short until I can figure out what I was going to do with it. Any ideas would be nice. ^.^  
**

_Chapter 2: Who the hell asked you?_

When the group made it to the bridge Aislyn could already sense the animosity coming from the crew. Two guards stood near the front of the compartment. They had their phasers trained on a woman who was leaning back against the window with her arms crossed. She saw Aislyn and Claudia and smiled.

"Well, now, what are you two doing in this place?" she asked starting to move forward.

One of the guards grabbed her arm and she spun slamming her hand against his chest.

Aislyn chuckled as the guy fell to the ground. "You never cease to amaze me, Adien."

"Well, the asshole should have learned from the first time he grabbed my arm," Adien exclaimed.

Claudia couldn't contain her laughter and burst out at the humiliation that Adien had inflicted. "You've only been here for five minutes and you've already managed to humiliate someone," she laughed.

Adien rolled her eyes. Bones stepped up beside Claudia.

"Would you mind coming to sick bay with me?" he asked.

Adien stared at him a moment before cocking her head to the side. "I am perfectly healthy, buddy, there is no reason for you to need me in a hospital. Where the hell am I anyway?"

Spock cleared his throat and stepped forward, apart from the group. "You are currently on the bridge of the U.S.S Star ship _Enterprise_, and I believe that _buddy_ is really named Leonard McCoy," he said.

Adien crossed her arms and started to size Spock up. "Who the hell asked for your opinion? Hmm, let's see…" she walked up to where Spock was standing and walked around him in a circle. She grabbed his arm, checked his pulse, and just let her hand rest on his wrist. "If I am on the _Enterprise_….you must be a humanoid, around 6 feet tall, the brain the size of two human brains put together…and copper inflicted blood."

"Copper _inflicted?_" Spock asked raising an arched eyebrow.

"She's being insulting," Aislyn stated. "Come on Dr. Van Halen, it's better to let Dr. McCoy here, probe and poke you with all his fancy needles."

Adien raised her eyes to Bones and looked him up and down. "I think I'd enjoy that…" As soon as the comment left her mouth, he turned a bright shade of pink.

Aislyn laughed. "Stop that, you're gonna make him slip up and diagnose you with some strange space disease."

"Speaking of space…am I really on the _Enterprise?_" Adien asked following them into the turbo lift. Aislyn nodded her head.

"I'm afraid so," she stated. Adien looked around the lift then to the officers that had followed them, making the small space a bit tight.

"Sheesh, I'm already claustrophobic, this doesn't help any," she stated. Aislyn chuckled as Bones started taking readings with his tri-corder. She turned around. "Must you do that here? You're invading my personal space."

He ignored her and took a hypo from his belt and shot her in the neck with it.

"OUCH!! Why I outta…" She turned and lunged for Bones. Aislyn grabbed her around the waist and tried to hold her back.

"Wait a moment, the hypo will kick in," Bones said trying to squeeze himself between the wall and Spock.

"Doctor, I believe you are afraid of Ms. Van Halen," the Vulcan said.

"Oh, Shut up you green-blooded elf," Bones snapped. "Five seconds."

By the time he finished his sentence Adien was giggling and batting her eyes at him. Aislyn looked down at her.

"Is she supposed to be doing that?" Claudia asked.

"I might have given her the wrong dosage," Bones said coming forward. Adien shook Aislyn off and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, Bonesy…"

McCoy paused. "Yes?"

"You can give me a physical anytime," she said softly. Leonard's face turned bright red and the group laughed.

/-/

By the time the group made it to the medical bay Adien was already in high spirits. All of her sarcasm had gone and she started to flit around the bay.

"Look, I can fly!!" She fell backwards off the table. McCoy grabbed her to keep her head from hitting the edge. "Whoa, you're one strong hunk."

"Okay you flirt, get on the bed so he can examine you," Aislyn said.

"Just one minute," McCoy stated. He grabbed another hypo and jabbed it into her neck. Adien jumped. Immediately the cheery disposition she had possessed was gone.

"What the hell was that for?!?" She screeched. "I am perfectly healthy!"

"Adien, it's only a routine," Claudia said. "You do it to the people who enter the Vatican's system."

"It is a way for me to make sure that you aren't carrying some sort of bacteria that could spread through the whole ship," McCoy said.

Adien crossed her arms. "Oh yeah, I forgot, you're a germaphobe."

"And he's afraid of flying," Kirk put in.

"I am not!"

"Cool, you and Claudia will have a lot to talk about then. As a matter of fact, she's always sick; you think you could help her?" Adien had jumped off the table to back up towards the door.

"Uh huh, Nice try," McCoy stated. "This wont hurt a bit."

There was silence. "Yeah, sure it won't."

"That's what he tells everyone," Kirk said. "If you ladies don't mind, I must return to the bridge. Mr. Spock will show you to your room." He spun on his heel and walked out of the room.

"You know, I've always thought that was dirty sounding," Adien said.

Aislyn leaned against the wall next to her. "What?"

"Spock…It always sounds dirty to me." They both looked at the Vulcan who had turned a light shade of green.


	3. Author

Author's note:

Hey everybody,

I am SOOOO sorry for not being diligent with my updating. I've been stuck on what I should do with the characters and before you knew it classes started up! I'll try and update for often between now and Christmas, things have slowed down a bit now. Thanks for being so patient with me.


	4. Chapter 3: Red Alert

The Final Frontier

Disclaimer: You know the process. I own the unoriginal characters.

**Author's Note: Finally a new Chapter! I'm trying to get them longer. Some Spock and Aislyn time next. Nothing too fancy though. ^.~**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy! **

Chapter 3: Red Alert

It didn't matter how many good days there were in space, at least once someone was going to go ballistic. After Adien's appointment with Dr. McCoy the group was shown their quarters. With no explanation on how they had come to be on the _Enterprise_, they had to eventually settle down to help out the other crew members of the ship.

Adien helped McCoy out in sickbay and Claudia spent most of her days with Scotty in the gut of the ship. Aislyn did what she could, but because her skills were mostly fighting she spent most of her time in the workout rooms. There she fenced with Sulu and spared with anyone who thought they could take her on. Sometime Spock would drop by with the excuse that he wanted to "meditate".

Aislyn stood to the side of the work room. She had her eyes closed concentrating on the empty area around her. Claudia had taken a break today from being in the Engine room to work out. Aislyn felt her move for a quick attack. She picked up the sheathed Katana at her side and blocked Claudia's. From there they fell into a great show of sword play tactics. The men stopped what they were doing to witness the flurry of graceful movements by both women.

The hilt of Aislyn's sword went down to knock Claudia's from her hand. She was in mid motion when a loud screeching noise signaled a red alert. The crew around them scrambled to find their positions. Aislyn and Claudia glanced at each other.

"Let's get up to the bridge," Claudia said.

Aislyn nodded her response. They both exited the work out area and made their way through the throng of panicked people.

"You'd think none of these people had ever been through an emergency before," Aislyn stated when they reached the turbo lift.

"Something serious must have gone on, I've never seen them so freaked out," Claudia said.

"…_you will give the slayers to me Captain or I will bring your whole ship crashing down."_

Aislyn exited the lift, Claudia right behind her. Kirk was sitting in his chair looking relaxed and comfortable. Dr. McCoy and Spock were at his side quietly listening to the demands of the foreign voice.

Adien was standing as far back as she could get from the crew. Aislyn quietly made her way over to her.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Adien jumped. "Holy Cow, don't scare me like that," she hissed. "I have no idea what's going on. I was up here with McCoy because someone fainted on deck, next thing we know the whole ship stops mid warp and this voice starts making demands of us. Kirk won't agree to anything until the person shows his face."

"But what does he want with _us_?" Claudia asked.

"I don't know. Somehow this thing got wind of who we are, but I haven't the slightest clue as to who it is," Adien answered.

Aislyn sheathed her katana. "Why don't we see what he wants us for then," she said moving toward Jim.

The Specter was speaking in quickly in Russian now and Chekov, bless his heart, was trying his best to translate for them, but the voice was going too quickly and he only had time to translate parts of the sentence before having to go on so it made only little sense.

Aislyn put a hand on his shoulder. "Take a rest Pavel. He's pretty angry." The smaller boy nodded and sat down in his chair. "He's just ranting on and on about how lame you all are," she said to Jim.

"So Chekov said, only in more words," he responded.

"I guess we'll just have to sit back and wait for him to stop."

It was another five minutes before the voice finally stopped.

"So do you wish to take my offer Captain?" he asked in English.

"You haven't offered me anything of value," Jim said sliding forward in his chair. "I have already asked you to show yourself or release my ship, but you seem to have refused that."

"There is no need for me to show myself to you, but if you wish it. May I have permission to come aboard?"

"No."

"Then you shall join me along with the Slayers."

Kirk stood abruptly. "Dammit! Show yourself. I have no time for this."

A light started to glow at the center of the room. Adien and Claudia joined Aislyn at the helm.

"I don't like this," Claudia said.

"It looks like we're going to be taking a trip, girls," Aislyn responded half-heartedly. "I guess if we must, we must. You guys just better make you keep up with us. If anything goes wrong…" she trailed off unwilling to finish the sentence.

"Captain Look!" Sulu shot out of his chair. "That planet wasn't there a moment ago."

The light kept growing, but they could clearly see a blue-green planet in front of them.

"Do those continents look familiar to you?" Aislyn asked.

Both Adien and Claudia stared at the screen before them.

"Spock?" Kirk questioned. The Vulcan looked into his scanner and began pressing buttons. When he was done he raised his head, a confused look gracing his features.

"I don't understand it captain. We are trillions of miles from the Milky Way Galaxy, but here we are…This is Earth," he said taking a step back.

"Mr. Sulu can you give us a picture of the surface?" Kirk asked.

"Of course captain," the pilot said pressing buttons.

The screen magnified and they were suddenly looking at Rome, Italy.

"Oh hell," Aislyn said softly. "Did we all just go through some weird time warp while we were flying or something?"

"Not that we can tell," Scotty replied. "Why lassie?"

Aislyn looked over at Claudia.

"That is Rome Italy. It's the same way we left it," Claudia stated.

Adien shook her head. "There's something else going on. Sulu can you see any other cities besides this one?"

He pressed buttons. The Screen flickered for a moment before it went black. The bridge was silent.

"Apparently not," Aislyn said. She thrummed her fingers on the pommel of her sword in thought. "Do we go down?"

Kirk cleared his throat. "I'm the captain, I make those decisions."

"_Then you had better make them fast Captain, otherwise you will be left in Limbo," _The foreign voice said again.

"Alright, Scotty you have the con. Bones, Spock, you're with me," Kirk said leaping from his chair. "We're going to beam down to the surface and see what this is all about."

"Hey, what about us?" Adien asked following after the officers. Aislyn and Claudia shook their heads.

"You three will stay here until we figure this all out," Kirk stated.

"Like hell I'm staying here!" Aislyn exclaimed brandishing her sword. "What makes you think that this thing, whoever it is, won't come up here once you are down there?" she asked blocking their path into the lift.

"I'm perfectly fine with staying behind," Claudia said.

"Thank you Claudia," Kirk said. He put his hands on Aislyn's shoulder and pushed her aside. "Why can't you two be accommodating like her?"

"Because we're difficult like that, Adien is a doctor and I'm an assassin. You get nowhere by being _accommodating_." Aislyn removed his hands and squeezed between Spock and the lift. "I'm not going anywhere until you let at least me go with you."

"That goes for me also," Nickolas chirped from the back. He had been so quiet no one ever noticed he had been there.

"No," Kirk said turning to the young vampire "and definitely _no_ to you," he said wagging his finger as Aislyn. "I won't get any of you killed until I'm sure of what you're doing here."

She crossed her arms. "I've been doing this for the last 15 years. I'm not stupid enough to get myself killed. I just think you may need someone else at your back."

Kirk looked over at Spock. "Will you please remove her?" he asked.

The Vulcan raised his hand and pinched Aislyn's shoulder. She looked at his hand then back at him. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?" she asked laughing. "Did you just try to nerve pinch me?"

The captain and his second in command looked at each other in confusion.

"It didn't work?"

"Obviously not Captain as she is still standing."

"Aislyn has numb shoulders sometimes, you just have to know where to hit her," Adien said.

"Oh thanks Adien, let him try it again," Aislyn shot. Spock moved forward. "Try it Vulcan-boy and I'll put you out of commission for the year." He hesitated.

"Just let her go Jim, we're running out of time," McCoy said. Jim sighed in frustration.

"Fine, you can go, but everyone else stays put," he said.

(-)

In the transporter room, Aislyn strapped her Katana to her side. Spock looked over at her. Absently he handed a belt out to her. Aislyn blinked.

"What is that?" she asked nodding to the Velcro strap.

"Every person transported down is issued a phaser and a communicator. They attach to these belts," he explained.

"And you think I know how to use them? Spock, I haven't been on your ship for very long. I've learned a lot, but not quite enough," she said. "Now if you had a compact Katana I would appreciate that, but I would prefer my sword over a volatile computer mouse."

"These are not computer mice, they're phasers. We haven't used computer mice in centuries," Spock said. "You are still to be issued the weapons." He thrust the belt into her hands before he took his place on the transporter pod.

Rolling her eyes Aislyn strapped the weapons to her waist before she joined the others.

"Is everyone ready?" Kirk asked looking towards her.

Aislyn nodded. "Ready when you are," she stated with a hand on her hip.

Claudia stood next to Scotty as he readied the transporter. "If anything goes wrong, don't hesitate to call on us," she said to Aislyn.

Aislyn smiled. "Since when do I ever need your help?"

A secret smile passed between the two friends before Kirk said "Energize."


	5. Chapter 4: Between a Vulcan & a Villain

The Final Frontier

Disclaimer: All Unoriginal Characters, in fact, to belong to me. Anything Star Trek…I only dream I owned.

**Author's Note: I am so sorry this took so long. I have been fighting with these characters ever since this story started. They can be so stubborn. Anyway, Enjoy. **

Chapter 4: between a Vulcan and a Villain 

"I've never seen a place so ugly," Aislyn whispered. Spock shook his head as he moved another dead branch from their view. The Woman had not ceased to stop talking the moment they arrived on the planet's surface…or wherever it was they were. They had been split apart while landing and in an unfortunate turn of events Spock had been stuck with the strange woman beside him. "Do you think _anything_ grows here?" she asked studying the dead plant life around them.

Spock looked back at her. "The tricorder has said it is not possible," he responded. "This is only a normal planet in this galaxy.

"It's more like a nightmare planet in this galaxy," she grumbled. "We have seen neither hide nor hair of any living being."

"Only you and I," Spock said.

"I just hope Kirk and McCoy are okay," she said staring off into the distance.

"The Captain is able to take care of himself," Spock said. For some reason he didn't want her to think about Jim. Confused, he stamped the emotion back down. This woman was annoying! How could he be jealous of her thinking of someone else?

There was movement to their right. Aislyn grabbed his arm and went still. She was looking at nothing in particular, but Spock knew she was listening for something.

"What is it?" he asked quietly.

"I thought I heard something." Her brows furrowed and he found himself staring at her. She had a lovely face. Dark hazel eyes searched the area around them, her plush lips slightly parted. Her hand left his arm and he felt suddenly empty. "Whatever it was it's gone now," she said straightening.

They walked forward. Aislyn stepped on a dry stick and the loud crack reverberated through the silence. Spock cringed at the noise.

"Holy Shit, that was loud," she said barely above a whisper. Spock paid it no mind and flipped open his communicator again. Aislyn looked over at him and crossed her arms while shaking her head. "I don't see why you continue messing with that, it's not going to work."

"There is no harm in trying," he snapped impatiently. Before she could retort a scream broke through the air.

"Who was that?" she asked taking a step forward.

"I do not know, there was no sign of life here," Spock said looking at the tricorder again. There was another scream.

"Come on, it came from over here," Aislyn said breaking into a sprint. Spock took off after her, his long legs making it easy to catch up.

They reached a clearing that was covered in green trees. Aislyn stopped to look up at them.

"Are you sure your device hasn't malfunctioned?" she asked. Spock scanned the area again.

"Something is wrong. There should be no life anywhere on this planet," he said looking around them.

"Come on; let's see what the ruckus is all about." Before he could stop her, she pushed through the trees into another opening.

On the other side of the trees Aislyn stopped. Spock broke through behind her and rammed against her back. She would have tumbled down the hill had he not grabbed her around the waist. Aislyn could only make out small figures below them. The trees blocked most of their view.

"Can you tell who it is down there?" she whispered to Spock.

He shook his head. "No, I cannot see," he said back leaning over her shoulder. Aislyn moved away from him and began to slide down the hill. "Where are you going?"

"There is only one way to find out what is going on. Come on!" she called back. Spock shook his head and followed her, damn the woman's curiosity.

Once they reached the bottom of the hill, Spock followed Aislyn to a small copse of trees. They could hear voices arguing on the other side. Aislyn pushed aside some of the branches. Spock immediately tensed.

"It's the Captain!" he hissed softly.

James Kirk was at the other end of the clearing. There was a large gash on his forehead and his arms were raised above his head and tied to a large post. He was unconscious and even from that distance Aislyn could see that he was breathing. One of the arguing men moved away from the other and went back to the Captain. He spoke to him in a harsh language and was silent as if expecting an answer. When Jim said nothing, he was delivered a hard smack to the face.

Spock tensed and made to move. Aislyn grabbed his arm. "Wait," she commanded. "Let's see what happens."

"They are hurting the Captain. You expect me to let him be beaten?" Spock asked bewildered.

She looked up at him to see the emotion playing in his eyes. "Careful Vulcan, your human side is showing." She turned away from him to study the other men. "I can't see McCoy anywhere, I wonder what happened to him. "

The men started arguing again and she continued to observe. They were oblivious to everything around them. The first man was garishly tall, and very skinny. He almost looked like a skeleton, his gnarled fingers pointed to the other man, then back to Kirk. He was speaking in the harsh language again. The second man was shorter, rounder. He jabbed his finger into the skinny-tall man. Aislyn listened to the language and thought she recognized it. There was movement to the right and another man pushed McCoy through.

"Here is the runaway," he said in English.

Skinny-Tall leapt over to them and immediately bound the doctor to the same post Kirk was on. He said something to the newcomer in their language.

"Come on, let's go," Aislyn whispered nudging Spock.

"Go where?" he asked.

She stepped back a few paces. "How good are you at climbing trees?" she asked. "I'll create a diversion if you can get over to Kirk and McCoy without them seeing you."

He looked up at the tall trees, his mind already working a path to the Captain.

"I'll climb them," he said reaching for a protruding limb.

"Good, I'll see you on the other side," she said before disappearing through the brush.

Aislyn waited until Spock was gone from view before she stepped out into the clearing.

"Hey, big and uglies," she said extending her arms wide. The three men swung around to face her and stared in bewilderment. "What have you never seen a woman before?" she asked trying to keep them occupied. She could see Spock moving around her, he was nearly to the other side. Slowly she reached for her Katana. "Want to play a game?" she asked unsheathing the sword.

They pulled laser guns out from their holsters. She prayed that the Katana was strong enough to cut through the laser fire. Aislyn backed up and swung the blade in a deep arc.

"Alright, Skinny-Tall, let's get this show on the road," she whispered to herself before charging. The first round of laser fire missed completely and she was at the first man before they could fire again. The Newcomer was the first man cut down; the next was the short man. Skinny-Tall kept his phaser level with her head. His aim was steady, something Aislyn had looked for. She stood her ground and waited, the sudden wind whistling in her ear.

He let out a savage cry. Aislyn shot forward. The lasgun missed her ear by an inch. She felt the heat from it and spun away. Curving the katana over her head she took off the thug's hand. He cried out. Without missing a beat she slammed her foot into his chest, knocking him backwards, the edge of the Katana at his throat.

"Now, who are you?" She asked.

"Fuck you," he spat.

"I have no problem with slitting your throat," Aislyn said leaning against the sword. Blood trickled down the side of his neck.

"Aislyn put the sword away." Jim took a shaky step forward and grabbed her arm. "You have killed enough people for one day."

She took a step back. "I haven't even met my quota for the day," she muttered.

Jim helped the man up. "Tell us friend, where are you from?"

"I am Leonel," the man rasped out. "I am from a village beyond the mountains."

"Do you know of a man who wants anything to do with Slayers?" Jim asked.

Leonel glanced at Aislyn. "There is such a man."

"Can you tell us where to find him?"

"Beyond the mountains in my village, but you will not like the outcome if you were to go," he said with a sneer.

"What do you mean by that?" Spock intervened.

"He wishes the Slayers dead and he will stop and nothing to have them," Leonel said smirking.

Aislyn's fingers tightened around the hilt of her katana. The statement was unsettling.

"Well you can tell this asshole that we don't die so easily," she snapped. Leonel laughed.

"He thought you'd say as much. I can show you the way to him if you wish."

Aislyn started to refuse. Kirk cut in. "Yes, we'd very much like that."

Leonel smiled. "Follow me then," he turned and disappeared through the trees.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Aislyn asked Spock.

"The Captain seems to think so," he answered.

"Yes, but do _you_ think so?"

"I follow his orders."

Aislyn sighed. "Your people don't think for themselves? He'll listen to you, Spock. If you think this is as bad and idea as I do then you'd better speak up now," she said walking next to him.

"I do not trust the man leading us to his village," Spock said after a moment of silence. "He is withholding something, but I can't tell what…"

"You got that feeling to huh?" McCoy said from behind them. Aislyn looked back at him. "I don't trust this guy either. He is leading us blindly."

"The captain doesn't seem to think so," Aislyn said. Just then something beeped. Spock took the communicator from his belt.

"This is Spock," he said into it.

"_WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU ALL BEEN!" _came Adien's voice. "_We have been hailing you for hours and no one has responded!" _

Aislyn looked at McCoy.

"That is because our communicators haven't worked until now," Spock replied calmly.

"_Is Aislyn with you or did she go adventuring off on her own?" _

"I'm here Adien. I'm not that stupid," Aislyn said taking the comm. from Spock.

"_Good, now listen. We've only detected you four there…but there is another life form moving from the east and it's closing in fast,"_ she said quieter.

"Can you tell what it is?"

"No _Unfortunately." _

"Well, I hate to break it to you. But we're traveling with another life form right now…"

There was silence then static before Adien spoke again. _"Mr. Scott is doing another scan. He's been doing them pretty frequently…"_ there was noise in the background. Adien said something intelligible. "_He still doesn't see anything. The object should be about on you guys now. Do you see it?" _

"No, nothing is here but us," Aislyn said looking skyward. "I don't have a great feeling about this person who is leading us."

"_Be on your guard. We'll beam down if you need us."_

"No don't do that. We can handle whatever it is."

"_Aislyn, your power is not supposed to be used right now. Not until treatment is over."_

"I'm not going to use it…not unless I have no other choice."

"_Even then…"_

"I _know_ Adien. Don't worry about me so much. It'll all be fine."

Spock's hand shot out and grabbed her shoulder. Aislyn squeaked and dropped the communicator. She turned to see why they had stopped. Leonel had led them to what looked like a castle.

"_What happened?"_

"Nothing, we just stopped. There is a big giant castle in front of us. We might lose you guys again."

"_We're beaming down…"_

"No! Just stay where you are. If we don't contact you in two hours then feel free to come down, but this looks fairly harmless."

Adien tried to respond back but the signal started to become choppy. Aislyn could barely make out any of the words she had said aside from "be careful". She handed the communicator back to Spock before turning back around to face Leonel and Jim. McCoy stepped up closer to her.

"This building looks out of place," he whispered. She nodded in agreement.

"If you will go through the doors, my master is waiting for you," Leonel said opening the doors.

"What is waiting for us behind the doors, Leonel?" Aislyn asked. He turned and smiled at her.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I am not walking into some strange castle that appeared out of nowhere. Especially one that looks like Dracula's lair," she snapped. "So you either tell us what to expect or I'll have to force it out of you." She took a sinister step forward. Spock's grip on her shoulder tightened. She hadn't even noticed it was still there.

"There is no trick behind the door. Only a homely castle," Leonel said.

"Yeah, famous last words," she muttered. He waved them through. Once they were all inside the thick door slammed behind them. Aislyn stood still in the dark, her night-vision working, but only barely.

"…welcome to my house. Come freely. Go safely; and leave something of the happiness you bring," she said softly.

"What was that?" Jim asked.

"It was nothing, just a quote from a book."

"Which book?"

"_Dracula_."

There was a loud crash behind her. McCoy cursed. "I can't see a damn thing!"

"Then why don't you stop moving?" Jim asked. "I don't guess I've ever heard of that book."

"I'm not surprised," Aislyn said. Something flickered above them and suddenly the room was lit up. Aislyn shut her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the brightness before she opened them again.

"I am sorry I was late," someone said behind them.

The man at the top of the stairs was tall, at least 6 feet in height. He had dark black hair and a dark shadow of a beard along his jaw. He was wearing what looked like a Turkish _Salvar, gomlek, and ucetek._ All were held together by a Shawl at his waist. The legs of his _Salvar_ were tucked neatly into black boots that came up to his knees.

"Welcome to my home," he said descending the steps. "I hope your journey went well." Aislyn took a step back when he reached them. He turned a dark gaze on her. "Well, what a beautiful woman you travel with. Your companion?" he asked Jim. He shook his head and the man moved closer.

"She is my companion," Spock said from behind him. The man stopped and smiled at him. The others look at him in shock. It wasn't like Spock to claim something like that.

"Then do you mind if I greet your companion in the traditional way?" he asked.

"No, I do not mind," Spock answered. He was staring at Aislyn intensely and she knew he had said it to protect her. Something about the man was making him uneasy too.

He moved closer to her and gripped her arms. She immediately stiffened as he leaned forward. His mouth brushed hers in a quick kiss before he took her hand and kissed that too before moving on. Spock silently pulled her next to him, his hand resting in hers.

"My name is Vladislav. You may call me Vlad," he said turning away from them. "I didn't expect you so soon, Captain Kirk. I trust you brought all the slayers you have with you?"

Spock's hand tightened on hers and McCoy moved toward them.

"There are no slayers aboard my ship, Vlad. I told you this before we came to the surface," Jim said.

"I think you are lying. I can see from the way the woman is dressed she is not from your time. She even smells like a killer."

"So this was a trap," Jim said.

"I think we could have told you that," Aislyn whispered from behind him. "I knew Leonel was misleading us. I should have killed him when I had the chance."

"I'm tired of all your blood lust, Ms. Ivoneau," Jim snapped. "Now shut up."

"Yes, _Captain_," she spat jerking her hand from Spock's. "Now look here you washed up, Vampire, wannabe. I am what you are looking for."

"What are you doing?" Jim hissed.

"He's after us, and I want to find out why," she snapped.

Vlad chuckled and sat down in one of the chairs near the fire place. "Please, all of you sit. I have no intention of harming any of your people."

"Then why threaten us?" McCoy asked.

"It seemed the only way to get you down here. I have a proposition for you. The Vampire that is on your ship is part of a larger picture. He has gone into a sleep stasis. I recommend chucking him out in space somewhere, but I think that is beneath you all."

"So what are you proposing?" Jim asked.

"Let me travel with you. I know what to do with a vampire as powerful as him. We can stop him…"

"Oh hell no!" Aislyn exclaimed. "There is no way you are getting on that ship with all those innocent people aboard."

"I don't believe that is your call Ms. Ivoneau," Vlad said smugly. He leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands together. "Is Jim Kirk not the _Captain_ of the _Enterprise_?"

"As a Slayer of the Holy See I cannot allow it," she snapped.

"Vlad is right, Aislyn, It is not your choice," Jim said as he stood. "I would be more that welcome to have you aboard our ship to control this other vampire." Vlad stood also and reached to take Jim's hand.

"I would be honored to help you, Captain."

There was a flash of silver metal, the sound of it cut through the air and Vlad stiffened.

"Aislyn, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Captain Kirk, I can't let him on board that ship," she said shaking her head. The katana was held between both her hands and she had the tip of it pressed against Vlad's throat.

"I assure you Ms. Ivoneau that I am well controlled. In fact I do not need to feed more than once every six months or so. Even just a vial of blood would help me to control the lust," he said slowly.

"I don't believe that. No vampire is completely cured of their blood lust, no matter the age." She bent her knees. "I will not let you put the lives of my friends and your crew in danger like that."

"I have no other choice," Kirk said. "He very well has the power to keep us here."

"Not if I have anything to do with that," Aislyn growled.

Then everything worked in slow motion. Spock moved behind her and Kirk lunged. Aislyn slung the blade caught Kirk on the shoulder before Spock's hand came crashing down on the back of her neck. The world spun, then went black.


	6. Chapter 5: Blink

The Final Frontier

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: …you know the drill. The unoriginal characters are mine.**

Chapter 5: Blink

Aislyn regained her consciousness to loud, obnoxious beeping. She didn't open her eyes, trying to will the sound to go away so sleep could take her again. It didn't go, if anything, it started becoming louder and even more obnoxious than before. More sounds came rushing to her. The shuffling of clothing and the low chatter of voices before someone yelled near her ear.

"WE HAVE A HEART BEAT!" Dr. McCoy. She was almost sure that was his voice. She heard the defibrillator power down and a sharp sting interrupted the moment of peace.

She jerked to the side and opened her eyes. "What the hell was that for?" She screeched sitting up.

"Hold on there, Cowgirl," McCoy said forcing her back down. "Let the medicine take affect before you start jumping around. You had a pretty nasty hit on the head."

Aislyn put her hand up to her forehead and closed her eyes to stop the dull throb that had started there. "No thanks to your Alien friend. What happened?"

"I am afraid I may have hit you harder than intended," Spock said from the doorway. Adien was standing behind him. She was wearing scrubs, her hair disheveled, and her eyes blood shot.

"I get that, but what happened _after_ you hit me?" Aislyn asked attempting to sit up again. McCoy raised the bed.

"Your heart stopped beating after he hit you. Somehow the strike told your brain that your body was being attacked and it shut itself down," McCoy said. "I'm not sure _why_ your heart stopped beating though."

"Because Aislyn likes to die every once in a while," Adien said. "Her heart didn't stop. Her power was giving her body a chance to recuperate. Unfortunately, Dr. McCoy thought your heart stopped completely, when it only went into a stasis."

"I found no heart beat."

"That's because you didn't consult _me_ about _my_ patient," Aiden snapped.

McCoy opened his mouth to retort back. "Alright, well I'm here now," Aislyn said to stop the argument. "Now what happened to our vampire friend?"

Both McCoy and Spock looked at each other. Adien looked at them both.

"What vampire?" she asked.

"Ms. Ivoneau is referring to our guest," Spock said.

"You mean he came on board anyway?" Aislyn snapped.

"We couldn't very well leave him there," McCoy said. "He said he could help you guys with the other vampire. Jim seems to trust him."

"That's because your captain knows nothing about vampires," Adien snapped. "What the hell does he mean by bringing that garbage onto a ship full of humans?"

"Obviously he is out of his mind, and I want to give him a piece of _mine_," Aislyn growled throwing the thermal blanket back. They had dressed her in a pair of blue medical scrubs akin to the ones Adien was wearing.

"Where do you think you are going?" McCoy snapped.

"To find your idiot captain before someone gets hurt," she snapped.

(-)

Claudia was lying on her back under one of the many desks on the _Enterprise's_ bridge. Scotty was walking her through the wiring of the ships main computer. He was in the middle of a sentence when the turbo lift doors slid open and Aislyn walked in. She slid out from under the desk just as she came near the Captain. Aislyn's hand came back and balled into a fist. Claudia saw what she was going to do before anyone else did.

Jim turned just as Aislyn's fist slammed into his jaw. He reeled back.

"You bastard!" she screeched jumping at him again. McCoy and Spock grabbed her arms and pulled her back. "How could you bring that Vampire onto this ship? Do you know what he is capable of? What he could do to everyone?"

Jim rubbed his jaw as he leaned against the captain's chair. "He is completely safe. Nothing will happen to my crew while _I_ am captain of this ship."

"Oh Bullshit, you let something so powerful on board that it didn't even take a proper thrall to convince you," Aislyn snapped shaking both McCoy and Spock off her arms. "You don't know Vampires, _Captain_. The three of us do."

"What's going on? What vampire was brought on to the ship?" Claudia asked crossing her arms.

"Apparently, Aislyn thinks our passenger is a vampire," Adien said.

"He is here to help us catch the other one that you three so graciously let on board," Jim hissed.

Aislyn was breathing hard, her nostrils flaring. Claudia noticed her hands clenching into fists at her side. She took a step forward and brushed her hand against Aislyn's shoulder to calm her.

"You forget that his minion said he wants to kill us. What part of _Kill_ did you _not_ get?" Aislyn snapped at him. "And it was not _my_ fault that the other vampire is onboard this ship. You can thank your first officer and Doctor McCoy for that."

"If the vampire is really on board, why haven't people been dying?" Claudia asked. "There should at least have been cases of people getting fatigue and loosing blood."

"Our new friend seems to believe that he has gone into a sleep stasis," Nickolas cut in from the turbo lift. "Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?"

"Why have you been talking with the enemy?" Adien snapped.

"He's not the enemy. Why don't you three try and talk to him _before_ you kill him? He had no idea that the ship was being held above the planet."

"And you believed him?" Aislyn asked in disbelief.

"Of course I believe him. He found the vampire didn't he?" He started to tug at his collar. "It is really hot in here. Did we lose control over the air regulation?"

Aislyn had started to shake uncontrollably. Her hands were clenched in fists as her side and she was inhaling deeply through her nose. Her eyes were closed. Adien and Claudia knew she was concentrating on keeping her blood pressure down.

"Aislyn, are you okay?" Claudia asked.

"I'll be fine in a few minutes. My hands are starting to itch though," she responded.

Aislyn took hold of her hands and lifted them up. The skin had drawn tight over them, the veins enlarged and dark blue.

"What is happening to her?" McCoy asked.

Adien didn't look at him as she began to massage one hand after the other. "She is a phyrokinetic, Doctor. She can conjure flames from her own blood. The only problem being, it will kill her if she uses it too often."

(-)

"What disease does she have?" McCoy asked examining Aislyn's hands. They had gone back to their normal color and elasticity.

"I've named it Pyro-putrescence. It roughly means decay by fire. Any time Aislyn uses her power the flames open wounds on her hands. That takes days, sometimes weeks to heal," Adien explained as she took another vial of Aislyn's blood. "How are you feeling now?"

"A little warm, but that will pass in a while. Mentally I feel more irritated about Kirk."

Adien chuckled. "He did what was right by him. I think you made it known how you felt when you decked him on the jaw."

"Is this disease contagious?" McCoy cut in.

"Not that I have seen. Claudia is a Phyro too and has been in contact with Aislyn for years since she contracted the disease as have I been. So far no bad side effects," Adien said.

"Other than the nervous eye tick, no bad side effects of being in contact with Aislyn," Claudia said coming through the door. "Our friend is running things quite nicely on the lower deck. He is examining the body as we speak."

"Did he remember to stake it before he touched it?" Aislyn asked. Claudia chuckled.

"No, but I thought you might like to do it when the vamp comes around. He is under very strong sedatives and a very strong sleep mode. Vlad wants Adien to come down and take a look at what he has found. You too Doctor McCoy."

"I'll be done here in just a minute. Aislyn, you are good to go. I'll run some tests on your blood when it cools. I don't understand why it has started up again. I have never seen the disease run this fast or this badly before."

"If could just be the new surroundings," Claudia said.

"Or it could be all the stress I have encountered in the last few hours," Aislyn said hopping off the bed. "I'll see you all at dinner. I feel so exhausted now." She went past Claudia and exited the room. Just as she turned the corner she ran into a solid body. Strong hands grabbed her shoulders to keep her from falling backward on her ass. "Damn, I'm sorry," she muttered.

"It was my fault. I was not paying attention to where I was going," Spock said.

Aislyn looked up at him and stifled a yawn. "Well, if you will excuse me, I am headed to my room to sleep. I feel like I've been away for a week." She stepped past him and continued down the hall. Spock turned and trekked after her.

"Do you mind if I walk with you? I have some questions," he stated when he caught up.

"Um, sure…What would you like to know?"

"Where do you and your friends come from exactly? You mentioned a year, but no exactly place."

She snorted. "Claudia and Adien are from Italy. I am from the United States of America, much like your captain."

"Is that why you two do not get along? Did your states go to war with one another in the past?"

She stopped walking and stared at him. "Is there something wrong with you? You have access to a super computer. Why are you asking me questions you already know the answers to?"

"Because I cannot experience what life was like back in that time," he said.

"I thought Vulcan's were supposed to suppress emotions such as desire."

Spock stopped walking and they stared at each other. "I am part human."

"I know that."

"How do you know so much about us?"

"If we ever find a way back to my time I will tell you, but for now I would rather not."

"Do you know something about our future that you will not share?"

"No, unfortunately I don't know anything about any of the events that are taking place now. If you don't mind Mr. Spock, I am extremely tired. I would like to go to bed."

She opened the door to her room. Before she could enter, Spock gripped her arm. Aislyn spun around and clamped her hand onto his elbow. The look in her eye was alert and fierce.

"If you knew anything about our future here on this ship would you tell us?" he asked suddenly. She blinked.

"No Mr. Spock, I wouldn't. That could very well change the course of the future as we know it. Fortunately for me, I know nothing about the future. All I know are the little facts. Such as you are half human, Jim is from Iowa, and Doctor McCoy has a phobia of space germs."

"Yet we know nothing about you or your companions," he said softly.

"You will be told all in due time. For now, let the subject rest. We have all had a trying day and I am loathe to endure another one without a few hours of sleep. I will tackle the rest of your questions tomorrow. Good Night."

Before he could say another word she had yanked her arm from his vice-like grip and was gone through her door. He had half a mind to bang on it until she admitted him entrance, but the raw human emotion of confusion was so unlike him. So was the emotion of lust boiling beneath the surface. When he had touched her skin he had felt something different in her, something more alive. She was a human unlike any other and that alone should have told him to stay away. But he yearned to know more about her. She was different than her colleagues and she was _way_ different than anyone he had ever known. Something made Aislyn Ivoneau tick, and he wanted to find out exactly what it was.

(-)

**Another chapter up! I hope this offered a little more into Aislyn's background. Not all has been revealed, but I have a special plan for that. It was a little more fluffy than I intended.**


	7. Chapter 6: Where no Man has Gone Before

Chapter 6: Where No Man Has Gone Before

Aislyn fell back onto the floor for the fifth time in the last half-hour.

"You are concentrating too hard," Claudia said from the other end of the mat. They had been sparing, keeping their practice up.

"I'm sorry Claudia. I keep thinking about that damn vampire…He gives me the creeps."

"He hasn't done anything to anyone so far. And Dr McCoy is creating enough synthetic blood to keep his vampire side at bay."

Aislyn sat up wiping sweat from her forehead. "I don't know. I feel like something is going to go wrong. I just hope Kirk knows that it's all on him if someone gets hurt."

Claudia chuckled and sat next to her. "I think he knows that. Don't be too hard on them. They've never had to face this kind of supernatural stuff before."

"I just wish they would have been more cautious. First something shows up trying to kill us, we go to the planet and this guy shows up…something isn't adding up."

"I guess we'll find out eventually…"

_Claudia, Mr. Scott would like you to join him in the engineering room._ Uhura said over the intercom.

Claudia sighed and went to reply back. "Alright, tell him I'll be there in twenty minutes." She looked back at Aislyn, who was stretching. "Will you be okay by yourself? I don't want you to go ballistic and chase down anyone."

"I'll be alright. I'm going to stay here and practice a bit more," Aislyn responded picking up one of the shelved Katanas. Claudia nodded and left the room.

Once she was alone Aislyn went to the computer. "Computer locate song file named _Remember the Name_ by Fort Minor on my playlist." The computer clicked and began to hum.

"Working," the female voice said.

"And also, set up a sword fight simulation."

The computer hummed again. The floor in the room was replaced by a field of grass. The walls gave way to trees and mountains. Aislyn rolled her shoulders, picking up the Japanese sword and rolling it over her hand. She placed a clear piece of plastic over her eyes in order to see the generated scene.

The song began to play over the speakers. She heard something shuffle behind her and spun around just as another sword came slashing down where her head had just been. She parried the blow and took a step back as the shadowed attacker came at her again. Her mind shifted into its fight mode and she fell into the easy dance of the sword.

Each blow she landed on her generated adversary was quick, efficient and hard. She pressed herself to complete the game.

The simulation brought its hand back to deal a blow from above. Aislyn saw this as a way to end it and shoved the tip of her katana through the opening and into where the shadow's ribs should have been. The computer blinked and the simulated area faded back into the blue gray of the work out area. The music was playing still. Aislyn wiped her brow, someone coughed behind her and she spun around the katana going up in defense.

Spock took a step back, calculating the area he would need so he wouldn't get slashed. He had come in on Aislyn's workout when it began. He had been mesmerized by her movement. The gracefulness of her body as she moved against the simulated adversary he couldn't see.

"Oh, It's only you Spock," she said lowering the weapon and raising the glasses.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to alarm you."

"It's alright. I was in my own world. How long have you been here?"

"Since you began your exercise," he stated truthfully. "I was about to exercise myself."

"Oh, I'll get out of your hair then and leave the room to you." She set the Katana back on the shelf and began to gather her things.

"Do you know hand to hand combat?" he asked suddenly. Aislyn slung a towel over her shoulder and straightened up to look at him.

"Not if you mean Vulcan hand to hand. I do know Human hand to hand though, but weapons are more my specialty. "

He took a step forward, a hand outstretched. "I would be willing to teach you some of the basic Vulcan techniques. It is a very relaxing exercise."

"I-um- well okay. I'm not ready to go anyway," she said putting the towel down. She followed Spock back out onto the mat. He closed his eyes and centered his body. He was just about in a state of meditation when another song came onto the radio. His eyes flew open.

"What is this noise?" he asked. He looked over at Aislyn. She was already in her state of meditation and practicing hand movements to center her energy. Her hand went out palm first in a sharp movement and then back in slowly. Her breathing had evened. Spock decided to ignore the music as best he could and began to relax into his meditative state too. Oddly enough the song fit with what he was doing. When he opened his eyes again he noticed Aislyn was staring at him.

"You know, you smile when you are completely relaxed?" she asked.

"I am sorry," he said letting his mouth fall into a straight line.

"No, don't be. I like it. It makes you more…relatable." She turned to the computer. "Is the music disturbing you?"

"No, oddly enough."

"Oh? Okay," she said. "Are you ready to begin?"

He nodded. "Can you mimic my movements?"

"I'll try."

She spent the next twenty minutes trying to mimic Spock. He tried to explain to her everything he could, but she was still having trouble copying the complex movements. After the last transition she lowered her arms in frustration.

"I just don't get it. The movements are easy, but I can't seem to complete them."

Spock shook his head and in a completely human manner chuckled at her. "Would it be easier if you shadowed my movement without mirroring them?"

"What do you mean by shadowing?" she asked suspiciously.

"Turn around, I'll show you what I mean."

Warily she faced away from him. Spock stood behind her debating whether or not he should be anywhere close to her. That he had even offered to be this intimate told him that Aislyn's effect on him was much greater than he had feared. Her hair was tied back in a tight pony tail that swished along her shoulders. He wanted to reach out, grasp it, and tilt her head back to him. Spock's hands clenched and he closed his eyes, meditating so that the emotions would pass. He was a Vulcan! He should have better control of himself!

"I feel kind of dumb just standing here you know," she said suddenly. Spock opened his eyes just as she turned back around to face him. She crossed her arms. Her eyebrows pinched together at the look on his face. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," he said taking a step forward. "Nothing is wrong. I just…I was thinking of an easier technique to start with. Please, turn back around so that I may teach you." She did as he asked. He stepped closer, hovering behind her. "Now, position your hands just so."

He wrapped his arms around her and grasped her wrists. Aislyn jerked back into him. Spock wasn't expecting the sudden movement and tripped over the mat to keep his distance. He fell backwards taking Aislyn along with him. She heard him grunt as she landed on top of him.

"You could have warned me that that is what you meant by _shadowing_," she said laughing.

"Forgive me for being unclear," he muttered. Her hair was near his face. He freed her wrists and reached up to brush it back. "Would you mind moving Ms. Ivoneau? You are on top of my organs."

"Oh sorry," she rolled away but stayed lying on the floor next to him. "And I'm not _that_ heavy," she growled playfully.

He smiled. "Tell my legs that."

She hit his arm and they both laughed. Aislyn turned on her side and stared at him.

"Is there something wrong, Ms. Ivoneau?" he asked turning toward her.

"No…I suppose not. I was only wondering if this is part of your Vulcan meditation technique."

"I assure you, this is not what I planned."

"I'm sure," she replied sarcastically.

Spock watched her run a hand through her hair and as she pulled the tie from it. The light brown waves framed her face and she ran her fingers through it once more. He raised a hand up and brushed it away from her face. Aislyn looked up surprised. The movement brought her skin in contact with his fingers. The tips of them were warm and they burned a trail down her cheek. Spock felt the softness of her cheek radiate down his arm. He brushed the mass of waves away from her shoulder and slipped his fingers behind her neck.

Aislyn's heart thudded in her chest. She couldn't deny that the physical attraction to the Vulcan Commander wasn't there. But she didn't know how it could work between them. She was from a completely different time. That was bound to cause problems.

Spock twisted his fingers into her hair and before he could think of an adverse reaction he pulled her face toward his. Aislyn didn't even resist him. She leaned into his pull and rested her hands against his shoulders. He paused, a breadth away from her lips.

"You are thinking, what about?" he asked softly.

"I'm wondering if we should be doing this," Aislyn said truthfully. "I hardly know you."

"It is my understanding that humans do not often really know each other when they first date," Spock said matter of fact.

"Are you trying to imply something?" She asked.

He paused, a brief smile spreading over his face. "Only that I am going to kiss you, Ms. Ivoneau." Without another word he pulled her mouth to his.

Aislyn sucked in a sharp breath as their lips met. Spock's lips were soft against hers. She felt the heat of his hand on her neck as he pressed her closer. He tilted his head and sat up. Leaning on his knees before her he grasped her face with both of his hands. The contact sent an electric shock through them both. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Spock leaned her back onto the mat, his lips pressing more firmly against hers.

A loud beep reverberated through the room.

"_Aislyn, Aislyn are you still there?"_ It was Adien's voice coming over the intercom.

Spock raised his face away. They stared at each other for a moment.

"_Mr. Scott did you do a scan of the room?" _Adien asked him.

"_I sure did Dr. Van Halen. Spock is there with her too. She should still be there."_

"_Maybe we should go check on them. Just to make sure that they haven't gotten into a fight and knocked each other out,"_ That came from Claudia.

Aislyn snorted. "I wonder if they know that we can hear them?" she said.

Spock chuckled. "In any case, we should not risk them finding us this way."

"You're right. I had better answer them before they send someone this way," she said. Spock moved away from her. Aislyn sat up and moved to the intercom. Pushing what had transpired between them away she pressed the button. "Hey, I'm here. What is going on?"

"_What took you so long?"_ Adien asked.

"I was…busy," she said looking back at Spock. _Oh yeah, make it obvious that something happened_. She mentally berated herself for not thinking of anything clever.

"_Busy, with Spock or with practice?"_

"Did you page me just to irritate me or is there a crisis?" She snapped ignoring the question completely.

"_Touchy, touchy. I need you to come down here. I have something you need to see,"_ Adien said. There was evident laughter in her voice.

"Are you with the Vampire?"

"_Yes, and have Spock come too. Jim would like him to be here also." _

She was out the door without responding.

**A/N: …I really didn't like that scene in the workout room between Spock and Aislyn. It didn't seem right just yet. Let me know your opinions. If it just feels like fluffy stuff I'll shorten the scene. **


End file.
